Ella Mi Tormenta
by Duendha' Cazadora
Summary: Lujos, comodidades, rutina... teniendolo todo ¿Qué mas podría pedir? Y de repente, mi hermanita... si justamente mi hermanita, me avienta una gran bomba a mi tranquila vida.
1. Mi Pequeña Traviesa

**Disclaimer: La historia es completamente de mi autoría, sólo los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**Capítulo #1: Mí Pequeña Traviesa**

Llegué a la mansión Cullen la estúpida herencia familiar, el enorme portón negro cedió a la orden del control automático que llevaba en el coche, entrando al lugar sin reparar en la enorme fuente del jardín, el olor al césped recién cortado, o en las flores que decoraban el camino por el que pasaba mi coche. Dejé el coche sin meterlo al garaje, pues dentro de poco debía volver a la oficina. Al entrar a la mansión fui capaz de sentir el calor de hogar que sería raro sentir para una familia como la mía, pero con Carmen era como si mi propia madre estuviera en casa, cuidándonos. Ella era nuestra nana y ama de llaves desde que tengo memoria, según tengo entendido ella había cuidado de Carlisle cuando murió mi abuela.

– ¡Edward! –escuche un agudo y cantarín grito que venia desde el salón.

Al levantar la mirada me di cuenta que Bree venia corriendo hacia mi. Y no dude ni un sólo segundo en recibirla gustoso, sintiendo como su cálido cuerpo se pegaba con el mío y sus bracitos se enroscaban en mi cuello.

– Hola cielo.

– Cuando desperté ya no estabas –renegó. –Habías prometido que te quedarías conmigo toda la noche.

Sin poderlo evitar me reí de su carita acusatoria y de lo hermoso que se veía su ceño fruncido, ella me miró enojada.

– Me quede contigo toda la noche mi pequeña guerrera, pero me tuve que ir al amanecer para ir a la oficina.

Ella frunció los labios, pensativa y luego asintió aceptando que, a pesar de que era su hermano mayor, no podía dejar de lado mis obligaciones. ¿Cómo lo sé? Bueno, a diferencia de Jasper, Bree era otro cantar, era mi hermana pequeña. Tenía ocho años y a pesar de su edad posee una madurez increíble. Era mucho más cercano a ella de lo que lo era con Jasper, a pesar de que yo tenía 19 años cuando ella nació y a Jasper y a mí sólo nos separaban un par de años de diferencia. Me puse de pie y con su mano aferrada a la mía nos fuimos al comedor en donde ya la mesa estaba puesta y Carmen estaba sirviendo los platos.

Comí en compañía de Bree y de Jasper mientras nuestra hermana nos platicaba con mucha emoción los preparativos que estaba llevando a cabo su maestra de ballet para la presentación de primavera. Esos momentos, eran los únicos en el día en los que sentía que mi vida tenía un verdadero valor; la única que podía llenar ese hueco que había en mi vida es y siempre había sido mi pequeña hermana, la única que me hacia sentir que mi existencia tenía sentido. Sin Bree simplemente no le encontraba el sentido a todo esto que se encontraba a mí alrededor… algo por lo que mi padre había luchado por conservar en la familia, y así ha sido desde hace años; la mansión en la que me encontraba viviendo había pertenecido a la familia durante muchas vidas.

Mi padre se la vivía recordándome que todo lo que poseíamos lo habíamos heredado del abuelo de su abuelo. Pero en mi opinión también se debía al gran esfuerzo que habíamos hecho para conservarlo, Carlisle se había desvivido para mantenerlo e incluso había logrado triplicar la fortuna de los Cullen y todo eso sin descuidar a la hermosa familia que había creado con mi madre.

Cuando mi hermano Jasper y yo fuimos lo suficiente mayores para poder hacernos cargo de todo, dejó el negocio y desde entonces se ha dedicado a pasar tiempo junto a Esme.

No lo culpaba, Esme era una mujer hermosa y sumamente cariñosa. Yo la describiría como la esposa perfecta: dedicada, abnegada, dulce, cariñosa y con una capacidad de amar increíblemente grande. Viéndolo desde mi punto de vista, mis padres eran completamente felices porque lo tenían todo. Yo no podía decir lo mismo… si, también tengo todo lo que el dinero puede comprar, no soy capaz de quejarme en ese aspecto. A mis 28 años tengo una cuenta millonaria, me he dedicado a incrementar la fortuna de la familia, me he hecho poseedor de varias propiedades alrededor del mundo y de los medios para moverme no me faltan; un Porsche, un Mercedes Benz y una camioneta Jeep todo terreno de mi propiedad decoraban el garaje de la mansión de la familia.

Sin embargo, no era poseedor de nadie con quien compartir todo aquello que poseía. Quiero decir, mis padres se encontraban viajando todo el tiempo y a pesar de que vivía con Jasper en la mansión, mi hermano no cuenta para lo que quiero decir. Él vive en su mundo y yo en el mío.

Jasper decía que me hacía falta una mujer.

Pero suficiente ya había tenido de mujeres en mi vida.

Durante un tiempo quise buscar a mi compañera de vida, una compañera que nunca encontré, simplemente terminaban aburriéndome luego de un tiempo y me cansaba… había obtenido mi cuota de mujeres en mi vida sin encontrarla a _'ella'_ y, tenía más que suficiente para toda mi vida. No quería más mujeres, excepto para mi propio placer y quizás alguna incubadora cuando se me antoje ponerme el titulo de padre.

Después de comer con mis hermanos volví con Jasper a la oficina, él había mandado a reparar su coche luego de que de alguna manera una de las muñecas de Bree fuera a parar al la mecánica del auto y haciendo que el radiador explotara.

Los días eran casi rutinarios: levantarme, arreglarme, ir a la oficina, ver el ridículo rostro coqueto de la señorita Sheppard (mi secretaria), escuchar las tareas del día, arreglar pendientes, salir a una que otra reunión, desayunos, volver a la oficina, ir a casa a comer, regresar a la oficina y quedarme ahí trabajando hasta tarde para regresar a casa a convivir con lo único valioso que poseía en mi vida. Jasper y yo éramos muy diferentes, nos llevábamos muy bien, pero entre él y yo tratábamos de que las cosas fueran lo mejor posible para nuestra hermana, Bree no debía sentir la soledad que a ambos nos invadía.

El sábado por la mañana nos preparamos con ropa casual pues por lo regular este día siempre era para pasarla juntos y olvidarnos de todo. Cuando Bree bajó las escaleras de caracol con un simple pants deportivo azul y una blusa lila le sonreí y esperé a que se me echara encima como siempre, pero en cambio de eso salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina sin siquiera reparar en mi.

– ¿Dejaste de ser su hermano favorito o algo por el estilo? –preguntó Jasper burlón, pero con esa mueca de confusión en su rostro que le hacia parecerse tanto a nuestro padre.

Me encogí en hombros y desvié mi mirada al lugar por el que Bree había salido corriendo. Extrañado me volví a acomodar sobre el sofá de cuero de la sala y seguí leyendo el periódico en la nota policiaca, entreteniéndome en la nota de los narcotraficantes detenidos. Jasper se sentó en el sofá frente a mi y comenzó a escuchar música en su I-Pod mientras esperábamos a Bree para ir de paseo por la ciudad. Se tardó un poco hasta salir de la cocina con el ceño fruncido y frotándose las manos nerviosamente.

– ¿Sucede algo nena? –preguntó Jasper.

Ella levantó la cabeza como si apenas acabara de darse cuenta de que estábamos ahí, en un claro signo de distracción extrema.

– No, nada. Sólo pensaba –contestó con su cantarina voz.

Jasper y yo nos miramos sin estar completamente convencidos de lo que aseguraba, pero lo dejamos pasar. Ambos sabíamos que si Bree quería hablar de algo lo haría a su tiempo, nunca la presionaríamos; era algo que Esme siempre había dicho, luego de sus casi 22 horas de parto sin dejar que le provocaran las contracciones para acelerar la salida del bebé o permitir la cesárea.

**~~~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~~~**

Jasper y yo estábamos sentados en una mesita de la cafetería del hospital.

Mamá tenía toda la noche en trabajo de parto y ella se encontraba muy tranquila, gritando maldiciones cada vez que una contracción la atormentaba demasiado. Sonreí recordando que se levantaba alarmado cada que Esme se quejaba por cualquier cosa.

Esme había pedido expresamente que nos fuéramos a dormir a casa, pero ni mi hermano ni yo pudimos hacerlo, considerando que Carlisle estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Jasper y yo tratamos de tranquilizarlo, pero a él le preocupaba el hecho de que Esme ya era algo 'mayor' para cargar un bebé en sus entrañas, pero al enterarse a ella jamás se le pasó por la cabeza interrumpir el embarazo. Cuando terminamos el desayuno desabrido que habíamos comprado nos regresamos a la habitación de la sala de partos; Carlisle intentaba convencerla de nuevo de que se actuara pronto.

– Ella saldrá cuando quiera salir. No la voy a presionar a algo que no quiera, el médico ya dijo que todo está perfecto y mientras todo vaya bien no voy a obligarla a nada –había dicho completamente decidida.

Carlisle tenía los nervios por los cielos, considerando que las contracciones eran lentas y lo mucho que se quejaba Esme. Además de que sus antiguas experiencias con los partos siempre fueron rápidas.

– ¡Tu no tardaste ni una hora en salir! –me decía nervioso y contento mientras lo llevaba a la cafetería para que él comiera algo.

**~~~~~~~Fin del Flash Back~~~~~~~**

Así que ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna al respecto y la dejamos ser, aunque intercambiamos una mirada de complicidad pactando estar al pendiente de ella.

Dejé el periódico de lado y salimos de la casa en dirección al restaurante favorito de Bree comenzando nuestro día familiar para luego ir al parque, pero ese día nuestra hermana se veía muy distraída; se rió mientras Jasper la columpiaba, pero no se veía muy entusiasmada de andar en las barras metálicas, como siempre lo hacia. Tampoco estaba muy concentrada en lo que le contaba Jasper con la intensión de hacerla reír; Me pidió un par de veces mi teléfono celular, pero al tomarlo se alejaba a la zona de juegos y se escondía de nosotros. La segunda vez que lo hizo parecía angustiada, pero no dijo absolutamente nada.

Regresamos a casa mas temprano de lo normal, y al llegar apenas se despidió de nosotros y se fue a dormir.

– Ha andado muy rara hoy –dijo Jasper.

– Dímelo a mí –le conteste revisando mi celular y encontrando varias llamadas a un número desconocido.

Le mostré a Jasper y ambos fruncimos el ceño, completamente extrañados. Luego de cenar las quesadillas que Carmen nos había preparado, nos fuimos a dormir.

Entré a mi habitación completamente extrañado, estaba preocupado por Bree. Para olvidarme un poco del asunto me di una ducha y luego abrí mi portátil para checar mi correo; contesté y reenvié algunos, leí un informe financiero que me había mandado mi gerente comercial esa misma tarde y conseguí olvidarme _parcialmente_ de lo que acontecía con Bree. Dejé la computadora y me fui a mi cama a acostar… sin lograr conciliar el sueño; conforme las horas pasaban, la preocupación por mi hermana iba creciendo. Algo iba mal, lo sentía pero no quería presionarla.

– ¡Edward! –escuché la voz preocupada de Jasper.

Apenas me había levantado de la cama cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación.

– Bree no está –dijo horrorizado.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Bree no está, no está en su habitación. La cama ni siquiera esta desecha.

Salí corriendo inmediatamente hacia la habitación, llegando y encontrándola en el perfecto orden que Carmen siempre procuraba mantenerla, esto no era en absoluto normal considerando el remolino eterno que Bree era. Entré a la habitación y fui al baño a revisar pero todo estaba ahí.

Jasper y yo buscamos por toda la mansión, iluminamos los jardines obscuros con las lámparas que ambos llevábamos, prácticamente rezábamos en silencio por encontrar a nuestra hermana. Y Carmen estaba hecha completamente un manojo de nervios, Eleazar –su esposo y chofer de Bree cuando nosotros no podíamos acompañarla– trataba inútilmente de tranquilizarla.

– Hay que salir –dijo Jasper.

Yo lo miré.

– ¿Para qué? ¿A dónde? –pregunté confuso.

– Hay que buscarla por la ciudad. Es una niña de ocho años Edward, no debe andar muy lejos.

Asentí con la cabeza concordando, los nervios de no saber donde estaba mi hermanita hacían que mi cerebro no carburara bien.

Ambos tomamos nuestros coches, dejando a Carmen a Eleazar en casa para que estuvieran al pendiente del posible regreso de Bree.

Manteniendo comunicación con los celulares recorrimos casi toda la ciudad de Nueva York, buscando a Bree hechos ambos un mar de nervios hasta que una llamada de Carmen desde la mansión nos alerto de dejar la búsqueda y volver. Bree había aparecido.

Jasper y yo regresamos casi al mismo tiempo, saliendo ambos disparados de los coches y entrando a la mansión. Luego de pasar el salón, nos encontramos con Carmen abrazando a Bree en la sala.

– ¡¿Bree en donde te metiste?! –Grité.

– Edward no seas duro con ella –dijo Carmen.

– ¿Qué no sea duro con ella? –la miré casi incrédulo.

– ¿Carmen acaso no has visto la angustia que hemos pasado? –reclamó Jasper. – ¿Y tú donde demonios andabas metida? –regañó a Bree.

– Lo siento –susurró agachando la mirada.

Intenté tranquilizarme un poco, cerrando los ojos y contando hasta diez; no iba a llegar a ningún lado hablando a gritos y después de todo lo importante era que ya había aparecido, pasé las manos por mi pelo iniciando la cuenta.

– ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Jasper de nuevo.

– No importa, ya regresé ¿No?

– Bree contéstale a Jasper –ordené

– No importa donde estuve.

– Si, si importa señorita, por qué no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo preocupados que estábamos por ti. ¡Así que obedece y contesta! –nunca le gritaba a Bree, era de las ultimas personas con las que podía estar enojado. Pero había estado muy preocupado y el que ella le quitara importancia así como así me hacia perder los estribos.

– Fue mi culpa –escuché una voz desconocida para mi.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta que dirigía al comedor de la casa, encontrándome con una muchacha que no se veía mayor de 25 años, pero sus ojos marrón achocolatado demostraban una madurez impropia de su posible edad, así como también un muy evidente cansancio; su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y unos cuantos mechones castaños caían de ella; su piel blanca, blanca en exageración, se veía insana, demasiado pálida… como si estuviera enferma, pero sus labios se le notaban sonrosados; debajo de sus ojos había unas profundas ojeras. Su ropa vieja y gastada me decía que no era exactamente de nuestro círculo social.

– Explíquese por favor –gruñí entre dientes.

– Bree salió de casa por mi culpa, fue a visitar a mi hermano al hospital.

Miré a mi hermana que tenia su cabeza apoyada contra el pecho de Carmen.

– ¿Es cierto eso Bree? –preguntó Jasper.

Ella asintió bajando la mirada.

– Lo lamento mucho –dijo la muchacha apenada. –No debí de haberle dicho donde se encontraba Alec, pero nunca imaginé que se atrevería a ir sola, jamás habría permitido que saliera de casa a estas horas y mucho menos sola.

– Le pido de favor que se abstenga de acercarse a mi familia –exigí enojado.

Ella me miró herida pero asintió con la cabeza. Y sin decir nada se dirigió a la salida.

– ¡No! –gritó Bree.

Se levantó del regazo de Carmen y fue donde la joven que se estaba yendo.

– No Bella –lloriqueó Bree halándole el brazo. –Prométeme que me llamarás para decirme como se encuentra Alec. Promételo por favor. Promételo.

Ella miró a mi hermana con ternura y arrodilló para quedar a su altura.

– Tranquila –le susurró maternal –Alec va a estar bien.

A pesar de que su voz quiso sonar muy segura, sus ojos brillaron con las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos y se pusieron rojos. Bree abrazó a la muchacha y ella se aferró al cuerpecito de mi hermana como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– ¿La conoces? –me preguntó Jasper en un susurro.

Negué con la cabeza.

– No, pero me temo que habrá que hablar con Bree.

Deshicieron su abrazo y la joven le dio un beso en la frente a mi hermana antes de salir por la puerta principal. Cuando Bree se giró, estaba pensativa y seguía muy triste. La llamó Jasper pero ella al levantar su mirada nos miro acusatoriamente y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación.

– ¿Y ahora que le pasa? –dijo Jasper.

– No debieron actuar tan groseramente con esa muchacha –nos regañó Carmen.

– Yo no fui –dijo mi hermano inmediatamente levantando las manos.

Lo miré entrecerrando los ojos –me recordó a la época en que éramos niños y hacíamos travesuras, en esos momentos nadie había hecho nada, la travesura la había hecho el aire–, y luego miré a mi nana.

– Estaba enojado –me defendí como si fuera obvio.

– Te trajo de vuelta a tu hermana –respondió imitando mi tono.

Bufé y me giré de vuelta a mi habitación.

Esa noche nadie habló con Bree, sin embargo tanto Jasper como yo nos aseguramos de que estuviera en su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando baje al comedor Jasper ya estaba ahí y Bree picoteaba su comida. Me senté en la cabecera de la mesa como siempre y mi hermano me indicó que era momento de hablar con la pequeña damita.

– Bree ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos anoche por ti? –pregunté.

Ella se encogió en hombros.

– Así que no te importa –repliqué.

Repitió la acción.

– Bien vayamos por otro lado –propuso Jasper. – ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tenias un amigo en el hospital? ¿No crees que habría sido mejor que nos pidieras que te lleváramos a que te escaparas?

– No.

– ¿Por qué?

– La prueba la tuviste anoche –dijo disgustada. –Tú, Carmen y Eleazar vieron como mi tonto hermano mayor le habló a la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

– Estábamos preocupados por ti –dije exasperado.

– Pero Bells no tenía la culpa.

– No te habrías escapado de no ser por que tenias que ver a ese niño –remarqué lo obvio. –Niño que es hermano de esa muchacha. No creas que me pasó desapercibido su ropa sin mencionar que ni siquiera la conozco.

– Claro, no ves mas allá de tu narizota –dijo en un murmullo, bajando la mirada hacia su comida y haciendo un puchero.

– ¿Qué dijiste señorita?

– No dije nada señor –contestó imitando mi todo y mirándome irritada.

– Sabes que estarás castigada, ¿Verdad Bree?

– Si –contesto resignada – ya lo sé qué de igual manera estare castigada sin importar lo que haga.

Jasper y yo la miramos extrañados, tratando de descifraar el significado de sus palabras cuando de la nada se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

– ¡Detente enana! –gritó Jasper.

– De todas formas me van a castigar –se escuchó a lo lejos.

Salí corriendo detrás de ella, mientras Jasper iba por el coche, así seria mucho más fácil y más rápido alcanzarla. Llegué hasta la entrada a la mansión antes de resbalar y caer de sentonazo en el suelo. Levanté la mirada con el trasero doliendome sorprendentemente para verla corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Me levanté con mucho cuidado para no volver a caer con lo que identifique como aceite para auto, cuando llegue a la mansión estaba Jasper afuera del garaje, recargado en la puerta y mirándome con resignación.

– ¿Por qué demonios…?

– Atoró la puerta del garaje y de igual manera los autos no tienen ni gota de aceite… creo que lo traes embarrado en el trasero.

– ¿Jasper por qué tienes una hermana tan inteligente? –lo acusé a lo que él respondió riendo.

Entramos a la casa y pasamos por la cocina en donde casualmente Carmen estaba muy ocupada lavando los platos y Eleazar revisaba la tubería del lava-trastes. Subí a mi habitación y para darme un baño y cambiarme. Cuando baje Jasper estaba muy entretenido en su laptop.

Dejamos las cosas como estaban, pero ambos acordamos que si antes del atardecer no regresaba comenzaríamos a buscarla por todos los hospitales de Nueva York, aunque algo me decía que Carmen sabía exactamente el lugar en que mi hermana se encontraba.

Faltaban quince minutos antes de las tres de la tarde cuando, desde el jardín en donde nos encontrábamos Jasper y yo vimos a un auto del servicio de taxis estacionarse delante de la casa. De ese coche bajó nuestra hermana y entró a la casa viéndonos sentados en la mesita del jardín.

Camino hacia nosotros sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, haciendo que con ese porte orgulloso se pareciera más que nunca a nuestra madre.

– Ahórrense el sermón y limítense a decirme cuanto tiempo tendré que pasar en mi habitación.

Jasper y yo ya habíamos estado platicando acerca de eso, mientras ambos revisábamos nuestros asuntos en nuestras respectivas computadoras.

– Un mes –contestamos al unísono.

Ella rodó los ojos con cansancio, pero no dijo nada. Camino hacia adentro de la casa sin mencionar palabra.

Al siguiente día, me levanté de la cama con una presión en el pecho a sabiendas de que Bree no sólo estaba enojada conmigo, si no que también se negaba rotundamente a verme. En esos momentos me preguntaba la importancia que tenia aquella muchacha y aquel niño sobre ella. Quise preguntarle ayer luego de la cena pero es tan obstinada como yo mismo. Me giré para ver el reloj de mi mesita de noche y al ver la hora me sorprendí, busque mi celular, pensando que quizás aquel reloj estaba mal, pero no lo estaba. Salí corriendo al baño y luego de sólo un remojón y ponerme el traje que Carmen me había dispuesto y salí corriendo de la casa, apenas dándole un beso a Carmen antes de salir.

Maneje rápidamente a la oficina, sorprendiéndome de mi suerte al ver las calles despejadas. Al llegar a mi oficina note que casi no había gente y me detuve un segundo a ver el cielo que apenas comenzaba a adquirir color. Gire hacia el portero que tenía cara de dormido y estaba bostezando.

– Disculpe Billy.

– ¿Si señor Cullen? –contestó despabilándose.

– Sería tan amable de darme la hora.

– Por supuesto señor –contestó mirando su reloj de mano. –Son las 07:25 a.m. señor.

Hora y media, había llegado a la oficina una hora y treintaicinco minutos antes de mi hora habitual de entrada.

– Bree –murmuré molesto.

– ¿Disculpe señor Cullen?

– No nada, muchas gracias.

Me giré y fui a mi oficina, en donde, obviamente aun no llegaba mi secretaria y básicamente casi nadie. Me puse a revisar mi trabajo pendiente y lo que fuera, pero planeando internamente cuanto tiempo mas le iba a aumentar a Bree su pequeño castigo.

Las aburridas horas en la oficina fueron pasando, aguantando las "coquetas" caras de la señorita Sheppard.

Bueno, he de admitir que era bonita: alta, pelirroja, piel bronceada y un cuerpazo que se le apetecía a muchos de los directivos de la empresa… pero no me atraía, simplemente no era mi tipo. Conforme el tiempo pasaba trataba de concentrarme el trabajo que debía hacer, pero me preocupaba la pregunta insistente en mi cabeza ¿realmente conocía a Bree? ¿Por qué hasta ahora yo no había sabido absolutamente nada de este niño? Que supuestamente era su mejor amigo. ¿De donde era? ¿Cómo lo conoció?

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un par de toques a la puerta. Luego de que concedí el pase entró mi secretaria con ese andar tan sensual suyo, contoneando las caderas, entró tomándose su tiempo, pero antes de que pudiera decirme algo Bree entro empujandola para hacerse paso y detrás de ella Carmen.

– ¡Pero que andar tan lento el tuyo! –Le grito mi hermanita– Te dije que era urgente y era para que hicieras que tu trasero se moviera con rapidez.

Mi secretaria miró a mi hermana sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Bree se giró hacia mí y corrió a mi lado

– ¡Edward tienes que ayudarme! – me gritó desesperada

* * *

¡Holis, Holis!

Bueno aquí está una nueva historía de completa autoría mía y estoy bien feliz por que hace mucho que no escribia nada de nada y en serio espero que les guste mucho.

Tambien tengo otra historia:

_**~Devil´s Lady~**_

Esta es una adaptacion de una obra de Deborah Simmons.

Pasense a mi perfil y ahí ecuentran todo lo que he subido hasta ahorita.

Dejenme sus huellitas, me encantaría saber si les agrada esto y si debería seguirla :3 si les gusta voy a estar subiendo capitulos de esta historia todos los viernes ^w^


	2. ¿Orgullo o Humildad?

**Disclaimer: La historia es completamente de mi autoría, sólo los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo #2: ¿Orgullo o Humildad...?**

– ¡Edward tienes que ayudarme! – me gritó desesperada.

Entonces me alarmé, Bree traía una expresión en su rostro de miedo y preocupacion

– ¿Qué sucede Bree? – pregunté asustado

– Hoy en la mañana llamé al hospital y pregunté por Alec para saber cómo estaba y la señora que me contesto dijo que hoy en la mañana la familia habia tenido que desalojar el hospital ¡Por qué el hermano mayor de Alec provocó una pelea! ¡Corrieron a Alec del hospital Edward! Ayer estaba muy mal, aun no habia reaccionado ¡no pueden correrlo así!

Bufé rodando los ojos, otra vez ese niño

– Bree yo no puedo hacer nada linda, el hermano provocó la pelea

– ¡Pero eso no importa Edward! ¡Alec se puede morir si no está en el hospital! –me gritó.

– Bree seguramente lo meterán en otro hospital –traté de tranquilizarla

Ella negó con la cabeza cerrando sus ojitos… cuando paró, y los volvió a abrir, estaban anegados de lágrimas y me miró suplicante

– Por favor Edward, yo sé que Bella está en problemas. A ella apenas y le alcanzaba para pagar el hospital y... –se le salió un sollozo con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.

Eso fue más que suficiente para que me decidiera a hacer algo por mi hermana.

Me levanté sin demorar un solo segundo más y tomándole la mano le informé a mi secretaria que me tomaría el día libre, que cancelara todas mis citas y que a menos que fuera algo urgente no queria ser molestado por nadie.

Cuando entramos al elevador, sin que yo tuviera que exigírselo, Bree comenzó a hablar

– Conocí a Alec en la escuela, el estudia ahi en el Instituto St. Stephan conmigo en el mismo grado, él siempre dice que Bella sabe que ese es el mejor colegio de la ciudad y que siempre se parte el alma trabajando para poder pagarlo.

Yo la miré mientras me contaba como habia concido al niño y por primera vez me confesó que siempre habia sido molestada por sus compañeritos de clase por la ausencia constante de nuestros padres, segun ella éste niño la habia defendido y no necesito golpear a nadie para hacerlo

– Me sentía muy mal antes de conocerlo Edward –baja la mirada– Yo sé que Jazz y tu tratan de que no lo note, pero sé que papá y mamá prefieren ir de viaje que ir a mis recitales.

Me sentí mal, ¿Cómo era posible que haya subestimado a mi inteligente y perspicaz hermana? ¡Claro que ella se daba cuenta de todo!

Suspiré frustrado y me pasé una mano por el cabello.

– Edward –llamó de nuevo mi atención a ella–, él fue el único que me defendió. Sólo dijo: _ustedes hablan mucho de lo que sus papis los quieren pero "dime de que presumes y te diré de qué careces" saben que están tan o más solos de lo que está Bree. Yo he visto que por lo menos sus hermanos vienen por ella, en cambio yo nunca he visto más que choferes venir por ustedes_ ¡les gritó eso Edward en sus caras y sin titubear! Después de eso, lo castigaron por un tiempo, pero desde entonces jamás se había separado de mí, y esas niñas ya no me molestan nunca. Los niños se burlan de él por qué es pobre y por qué juega con una niña. Pero a él no le importa Edward, no le importa el que dirán como a los demás, lo único que le importa es mi amistad, quien soy yo, no que apellido lleva mi acta de nacimiento

Me venía diciendo todo eso en la limusina junto a Carmen y con Eleazar como chofer llevandonos al lugar en que se encontraba el amiguito de Bree...

Después de un tiempo llegamos a uno de los barrios bajos de NY, a una casita pequeña, sin jardin frontal pero las ventanas tenian macetitas muy verdes y floridas, geranios, pensamientos y pequeños helechos; en cuanto el auto se detuvo Bree bajó corriendo y fue a tocar la puerta; yo me quedé junto al auto ayudando a Carmen a bajar, cuando la puerta de la casita fue abierta por un tipo grande, de casi dos metros y con unos musculos impresionantes, de esos tipos gorilones que te encuentras a la entrada de las discotecas. Lo primero que su mirada enfocó fue a mí y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

– Hola Emmet – se escuchó la voz cantarina de mi hermana

Él bajó la mirada y al ver a mi hermanita sonrió

– Per miren nada mas quién esta aquí, es el miembro faltante del Dúo Dinámico –hizo un sonido con su boca asemejando las fanfarrias en una batería– ¡la pequeña Bree! ¡Bienvenida pequeña!

Mi hermanita rió

– Gracias hermano oso – dijo, y yo la miré mal, sus únicos hermanos somos Jasper y yo

– Vamos pequeña gremlin pasa –dijo mirándola con cariño.

Ella asintió haciendo lo que el montón de musculos le pedia, antes de entrar ella me miró y con su mano me dijo que la siguiera. Suspiré.

_Todo por Bree –._

Entré después de Carmen para encontrar a una casita pequeña con una salita pequeña recibiéndonos, sillones con cubre-sofás de color azul con muchos cojines negros en ellos que a leguas se veia que habian sido hechos en casa; un poco mas allá se veía la cocina pequeña y una mesa redonda con un mantel y sólo tres sillas a su alrededor.

Al lado de la cocina habia un par de puertas y de una de ellas salió la chica que habia ido a llevar a Bree a la casa hace dos noches, su rostro estaba mas demacrado que aquella noche, sus ojeras se habian acentuado y la tristeza en sus ojos era... casi dolorosa de observar. Cuando levantó la mirada y me vio se sorprendió, Bree salió corriendo a su encuentro y la abrazo por la cintura. Le dijo algo, a lo que la chica asintió y la dejó pasar a la habitacion de la que ella habia salido. Luego levantó la mirada y al verme ahí en su casa la sorpresa fue evidente en su mirada

– Señor Cullen –susurró con la voz quebrada– qué sorpresa tenerlo aquí

– Bree me trajo –espeté.

Sonrió apenas, una sonrisa que apenas trajo algo de luz a sus ojos chocolate.

– Esa niña es muy tenaz –susurró admirada.

Asentí con la cabeza concediendole la palabra; nos ofreció asiento y algo de tomar a lo que yo me negué, pero Carmen si le aceptó un poco de agua. Su hermano seguia mirandome con cierto recelo, no entendía por qué… pero el que una mole como esa se te quede viendo así no es muy agradable. Para distraerme un poco de las miradas inquisidoras de su hermano me atrevi a preguntar.

– ¿Por que sacaron al niño del hospital?

La joven me miró.

– Hubo un... altercado con el médico que atendía a Alec.

– El hijo de puta quiso sobornar a Bella para seguir atendiendo a nuestro hermano

– ¿Como que sobornar? –pregunte extrañado, era obvio que ellos no tenían mucho dinero como para que les pidieran algo a cambio

– Emmet por favor –suplicó la hermana

Pero el musculitos no le hizo caso

– El bastardo le pidió que se acostara con el a cambio de continuar atendiendo a Alec. Una cosa es que seamos pobres y otra muy diferente a que vaya a permitir que rebajen y humillen a mi hermana de esa manera.

Me sorprendí, esa era una falta de ética muy grave… jamás había conocido a médico alguno que se atreviera a ello.

Bella… como todo el mundo la llamaba, bajó la mirada avergonzada y se tapó el rostro disimuladamente con su mano.

– Tienen que poner una demanda –afirmé, muy de repente enojado–si eso es verdad no se puede quedar así.

– Por supuesto que es verdad –dijo el grandote ofendido.

Era como si lo hubiera insultado al dudar de su palabra

– No está diciendo lo contrario Emmet, solo está dando una idea de lo que se debería de hacer considerando la magnitud del asunto –lo regaño Bella– de lo cual justo ahora no me siento con nada de ánimos de tratar.

El grandote sólo se limito a rodar los ojos y dirigirse a la salida de la casa.

– Lo lamento –se disculpo Bella– está un poco presionado por todo lo que está pasando, ya estábamos muy asustados con lo sucedido y el que Alec este ahora aquí… no sabemos cómo va a terminar todo.

– ¿Bella querida, por qué no lo llevas a otro hospital? –preguntó Carmen

– Porque no tengo dinero Carmen –contestó al borde de las lágrimas– todo lo que tenia lo di para el abono del otro hospital y se negaron completamente a hacernos un reembolso y justo ahora ya no sé qué hacer.

– Edward tienes que ayudarla– ordenó mi nana

– No, no es necesario –dijo Bella con una puntada de orgullo en su rostro demacrado– no quiero que piense que la amistad que tiene Alec con Bree es sólo por el dinero que tiene.

– Sabemos que no es así Bella –respondió Eleazar– sabemos que eres una muchacha que se ha valido de sus esfuerzos, pero justo ahora lo necesitas, el pequeño Alec lo necesita.

– En todo caso, lo haría no por ti o por tu hermano –intervine yo, y ella me miró recelosa– lo haría por mi hermana. En lo poco que he alcanzado a ver y a escuchar de Bree me he dado cuenta de que ese niño se ha convertido en algo importante e incondicional en su vida.

Ella medio sonrió

– Bree es una niña muy especial… Alec siempre lo dice así– dijo con la voz rota.

En ese momento la puerta por la que hace un momento había entrado Bree se abrió, y salió de nuevo, con sus ojitos verdes completamente irritados y anegados en lágrimas.

– ¿Bree? –la llamé inseguro y preocupado por su estado.

En todos estos años, en sus ya ocho casi nueve años de vida, jamás de los jamases había visto a Bree de aquella manera tan triste y decaída, ni siquiera cuando hace ya más de un año que nuestros padres habían decidido hacer ese viaje alrededor del mundo, dejándola sola con sus dos hermanos mayores que seguro no la comprenderían como podría comprenderla su madre.

Mi hermanita levantó la mirada y corrió a abrazarme y se lanzó a llorar lastimosamente, la sostuve con fuerza besando el tope de su cabeza y susurrándole palabras que podrían tranquilizarla mientras la mecía. El ver a ese niño que era su amiguito protector, en aquel estado debería ser desgarrador para ella.

Voltee a ver a mi nana y ella me dio una mirada que comprendí al instante: _"Esto le está haciendo daño a tu hermana"._

No necesité más. Me llevé a Bree de ahí casi a rastras mientras escuchaba como Eleazar le aseguraba a Bella que pronto todo mejoraría. Le ordene a Eleazar que llevara a casa a Carmen y a Bree mientras que yo arreglaba unos asuntos.

Llame al hospital de pediatría en el que trabajaban mis tíos Aro y Marcus Cullen ambos eran director y subdirector respectivamente del principal hospital pediátrico de NY, luego de que la recepcionista me confirmara la cita ahí, tomé un taxi que en 15 minutos ya me tenia frente al hospital. Mientras iba en el taxi, pensé en Bree… mi pequeña hermana, lo madura e inteligente que era. ¿Cómo era posible que no me haya dado cuenta de lo que había estado sufriendo en la escuela? A veces los niños son tan hirientes.

Haría esto… aunque suene loco y retorcido, y aunque sé que más tarde Jasper dará el grito en el cielo cuando se entere de mis planes, lo haría más que nada porque no iba a dejar que mi hermanita continuase atormentándose viendo a ese niño en ese estado.

_¡Qué lamentable! _–.

Pensaba mientras el taxi se estacionaba. Justo en ese momento recordé que no sabía cuál era el diagnostico del niño.

Entré a las oficinas y la secretaria de mi tío anunció mi llegada, como siempre batiéndome las pestañas –postizas– y mostrándome su pronunciado escote… ya sabía que esa chica quería que le diera algo más que un saludo cortés, así como sabía que la muy puta ya se había tirado a mis dos tíos… llevaba _"Trepadora"_ tatuado en la frente.

– ¡Edward! ¡Caray hijo que agradable sorpresa! –gritoneó mi tío Aro.

– Hola tío Aro ¿Qué hay? –murmuré.

– Vaya pero que cara de funeral te cargas muchacho –remarcó frunciéndome el ceño– dime que es lo que te sucede.

Suspiré.

– Es Bree… –comencé.

Entonces empecé por contarle lo del viaje de mis padre –del cual obviamente ya sabía– y las repercusiones en Bree, lo que Jazz y yo habíamos intentado –infructuosamente–.

– Sabía que esto la iba a afectar a la larga –murmuró Aro, negando suavemente con la cabeza. –Yo se lo dije a tu padre… muchas veces antes de que partieran, que esto los iba a afectar a los tres. Pero el me replicó lo de siempre, que él había sacrificado suficiente en su vida.

– Él problema no es _ese_.

Mi tío me miró extrañado.

– ¿Entonces?

–Hay un niño –comencé, y mi tío se tensó–, no pienses mal, espera. Al parecer se hicieron buenos amigos, pero… el chico… es… bueno…

– ¿Qué sucede Edward? –preguntó mi tío preocupado.

– Es pobre –murmuré, sin poder evitar el tono despectivo en mi voz.

Mi tío me miró con reproche.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver Edward, muchas veces una persona HUMILDE y de bajos recursos es mejor que un tipo tirano con millones en su cuenta –me regañó.

Bajé la mirada avergonzado.

– Algo me dice que Carmen y Eleazar, no son precisamente los causantes de estos pensamientos absurdos –suspira.

– Bueno, no he venido a que me regañes –dije levantando un poco la voz y cuadrando los hombros–. El muchachito en cuestión ha sufrido un accidente o algo así, y esto tiene muy mal a Bree. Necesito que lo ayudes.

– ¿Por qué diablos no lo dijiste antes?

Se levantó en un segundo de su silla y salió de su escritorio, se quitó la bata médica y se puso de vuelta su saco gris carbón encima de su camisa azul de lino. Después de tomar su maletín salimos inmediatamente del hospital y lo llevé a donde una hora antes había ido.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta lucia asustada y su playera estaba llena de sangre.

– ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó mi tío Aro en calma con los ojos entornados.

– No lo sé –sollozó ella– Alec comenzó a quejarse por dolor y un segundo después sus sabanas estaban llenas de sangre.

– ¿Y tu hermano? –pregunté, notando su evidente ausencia.

– Ha corrido por el boticario del barrio, pero de eso hace ya 15 minutos.

– ¿Dónde está? –preguntó mi tío en tono profesional.

Bella corrió directo a la habitación de su hermano, en donde estaba el niño completamente pálido, un color verde enfermizo en su rostro y una gran mancha de sangre corriendo de su abdomen a sus sabanas de cochecitos.

Aro corrió a su cama y poniéndose guantes esterilizados comenzó a examinar al niño mientras Bella sostenía la pequeña manita, con las suyas llenas de sangre seca y lágrimas mientras murmuraba plegarias al cielo. Aro quitó el pijama del niño y empezó a limpiar la herida, poniendo antiséptico y de repente comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

– No puedo tratarlo aquí –dijo con voz fuerte, con un tono de preocupación. Bella lo miró atenta– éste niño necesita una intervención urgente, es obvio que es una herida interna y estas suturas están mal hechas, podríamos estar al borde de una infección grave.

Bella sollozó.

– Haga lo que sea –murmuró ella– pero sálvele la vida, se lo ruego.

Mi tío asintió y guardando todas sus cosas comenzó a prepararse.

– Edward enciende el auto –dijo dándome las llaves.

Asentí y salí corriendo afuera, al abrir la puerta de entrada La Mole estaba intentado insertar la llave con una bolsa de papel café en una de sus manos.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué no se había ido ya?

– ¡Emmet no estorbes! –Gritó Bella desde adentro– ¡hazte a un lado y déjalo pasar ya!

Me giré para ver y noté a mi tío que venía con el niño en brazos envuelto en sus cobijas de cochecitos, seguido de la hermana llorosa.

Hice a La Mole a un lado y corrí al coche para abrir la puerta trasera y rodearlo para encenderlo. Apenas escuché que Bella –quién entró primero– y mi tío había entrando, comencé a sacar el coche a carretera; siendo La Mole él ultimo en animarse a subir.

* * *

_¡Holap!_

_No me maten aun, comprendan a una universitaria agobiada TT_TT_

_okey no es taaaanto así, pero en verdad parte de mi falta de actualización se debe a mi carrera, ya saben fin de semestre :/ jeje y bueno desde el jueves que no tengo internet por que mis lindos vecinos cortaron el cable del servicio y hasta hace rato me lo reinstalaron jeje._

_Pero aquí esta la actualización y espero que les guste el capitulo ;)_

_Disfrutenlo mucho y dejenme sus rewievs, me agrada mucho leerlos._

_**¡**__**GensiSalvatore25! Perdón por hacerte esperar tanto! Sé que me tardé un montón, pero puedes echarle la culpa a la Dra. Piña por agobiarme con su materia jajajaja. Disfruta de éste capitulo. **_

_¡Nos vemos el siguiente Domingo de Actualización!_

_atte:_

_Duendha' Cazadora_

_Kisses ;3_


	3. Promesas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la celebre Stephanie Meyer, sólo la historia es de mi completa autoría**

* * *

**Capítulo # 3: Promesas**

Llegué al hospital lo más rápido que pude considerando que estábamos hablando de las atestadas calles neoyorkinas en la cúspide de su hora pico.

Estaba nervioso, en serio muy nervioso. Iba conduciendo el adorado Maserati de mi tío Aro a grandes velocidades con un niño en la parte trasera, al cual le brotaba sangre a borbotones del abdomen. Mi tío y la hermana del niño –quien no dejaba de sollozar oraciones y suplicas al altísimo– intentaban incansablemente que la hemorragia no empeorara.

Mientras yo iba conduciendo, aro llamaba al Hospital Memorial Children de New York, ordenando que se mantuviera lista el área de cirugía y que las camillas estuvieran listas para su llegada.

– Vamos campeón –murmuraba la mole sentada a mi lado–. Tu puedes, tu puedes campeón, llevas la sangre de los Swan, tu puedes, eres fuerte, más fuerte que Hulk y que HeMan, eres más fuerte que Gokú e invencible como él. Te… te prometo que en cuanto salgas de esta te llevaré al campo de beisbol, si ese que vimos una vez donde estaban un montón de ricachones presumiendo sus jodidos bates de aluminio.

Fue diciéndole cosas por el estilo todo el camino, hasta que llegué al estacionamiento del Memorial derrapando y mi tío sacó volando al pequeño Alec, con Isabella pisándole los talones.

Me relajé en el asiento del coche sintiendo a la mole salir tras su hermana, debía preparar mi licencia porque me había volado un montón de señales rojas. Finalmente salí del coche y entré al hospital, encontrándome a los mayores Swan, abrazados el uno al otro, Isabella completamente desecha en brazos de la mole mientras este la sostenía con fuerza, acariciando sus cabellos y besándole la coronilla, jurándole que todo estaría bien… a pesar de que en su mirada se podía adivinar el dolor y la duda de que su hermano finalmente sobreviviese.

Las horas pasaron… tres horas y media exactamente, me quedé ahí… sin saber que debía hacer. Isabella estaba abrazada a su hermano y éste pareciera que primero se caía el jodido hospital antes de que él soltase a su hermana… no tenía mucha pinta ahí.

Pero recordé a cierta personita que al llegar a casa me bombardearía de preguntas acerca de su amiguito… no quería llegar y decir 'lo siento Bree pero la cosa estaba tan aburrida que mejor me largué' la decepcionaría… y eso a ella jamás.

Sin embargo, después de esas tres horas y cacho… no había noticias, nada de nada.

Recibí una llamada de Jasper, varias llamadas, que no contesté porque me bombardearía de preguntas acerca de… de todo.

Me fui luego de una hora más, luego de que Emmet –tenía que dejar de llamarlo mole, o se me escaparía algún día en su presencia y sabrá el cielo cómo reaccionará–, preguntase a la enfermera de recepción por el caso de Alec Swan y ella le respondiese que el pequeño seguía en cirugía.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a él, ya que Isabella parecía estar en shock o en un estado catatónico.

– ¿Emmet? –Me miró– creo que yo me voy, seguramente mis hermanos me estarán buscando… –aun no terminaba de hablar cuando ya estaba asintiendo.

– Está bien, no se preocupe. Nosotros entendemos, usted es un hombre ocupado y nosotros quitamos su tiempo.

– Ya se lo dije a su hermana Emmet… hago esto porque Bree me lo pidió, ella es lo más importante en mi mundo.

Él asintió.

– Le entiendo –murmuró presionando contra su cuerpo la débil forma de Isabella.

Saqué mi billetera y le pasé una de mis tarjetas.

– Éste es mi numero, donde pueden localizarme con facilidad –murmuré señalando mi numero celular, Emmet asintió.

– Gracias.

Asentí y salí de ahí. Tomando un taxi.

A medio camino mi celular sonó de nuevo… Jasper… otra vez.

Contesté.

– ¿_Donde mierda te has metido?_

– Estaba arreglando unas cosas.

_– __¿Y se puede saber qué cosas? ¡Dejaste plantados a los de la directiva Edward!_

_Joder… la puta junta directiva _–_._

Pensé presionando el puente de mi nariz.

– ¿Puedo esperar que hayas sido bueno, y me hayas disculpado?

_– __Y que otra mierda podría haber hecho_ –murmuró molesto.

– Gracias… te explicaré cuando llegue a casa.

Sin decir más colgué. No quería más interrogatorios. Todo eso me estaba hartando definitivamente éste estaba siendo un día de mierda.

Al llegar al emporio Cullen, le dije al taxista que me esperase, ya que al mandar a Bree y a Carmen con Eleazar, no esperaba que regresara por mí. Fui a mi oficina, en donde aun se encontraba mi secretaria recogiendo algunas cosas de su escritorio.

– Señor Cullen –murmuró sorprendida– creí que ya no volvería.

– Pues evidentemente se equivocó señorita Sheppard –dije dirigiéndome a mi oficina. –¿Qué hace aun aquí? –pregunté girándome extrañado

– Reacomodando todas sus citas señor. Su ausencia de hoy alteró un poco su agenda.

Asentí y entré a mi oficina.

Comencé a acomodar mis cosas, metiendo mi laptop al maletín, y verificando no olvidara nada… cuando escuché que la puerta se cerró.

Extrañado levanté la mirada y me encontré con la querida señorita Sheppard recargada en ella, el saco de su traje de lino había desaparecido misteriosamente, tan misteriosamente como se abrieron los dos primeros botones de su blusa rosa, revelando el valle de sus senos y el principio de su sostén negro.

– ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señor Cullen?

Enarqué una ceja.

– Saliendo de mi oficina señorita Sheppard

– Vamos Edward –murmuró en voz seductora– tengo tres años trabajando para ti. Me he comportado bastante y muy apenas, pero ya no puedo más… –me miró de arriba a abajo– eres tan… deliciosamente sexy.

Se relamió si labio inferior y sonrió de manera encantadora…

Meses, si vaya meses tenia sin algún tipo de buena actividad. Joder necesitaba librarme, pero porque entre todas las jodidas mujeres de la ciudad, mi secretaria era la que tenía a mi disposición…. Y precisamente hoy

Rayos, rayos, rayo, rayos y jodidas centellas.

– Señorita Sheppard, sabe que no me gusta repetir órdenes. Por favor salga de la oficina.

– ¿En serio? –preguntó pasándose un dedo por los labios y succionando la punta de este, de una manera tan jodidamente sexual.

Ese mismo dedo bajo por su barbilla hasta llegar a su pecho, entre sus senos y bajando más para abrir el siguiente botón de su blusa… por supuesto que como el cabrón que soy seguí ese puto dedo desde su boca, hasta el botón y el otro, hasta que su blusa estaba completamente abierta. Caminó sensualmente hasta mi escritorio, y no lo rodeó, al contrario se montó en el subiendo sus piernas haciendo que con el movimiento subiera más su falda

…

Mierda…

Solo diré… que la señorita Sheppard tendría muchos papeles para reacomodar mañana.

Cuando el taxi se estacionó frente a la mansión, estaba completamente agotado… completa y absolutamente. Gracias a lo tarde que era, Bree ya estaba acostada, aunque según Carmen había costado todo un triunfo lograrlo.

Fui directo a mi habitación, y me metí a la ducha, más que nada para quitarme el olor empalagoso del perfume de la señorita Sheppard. Al salir del baño me encontré inmediatamente con mi hermano Jasper… por su puesto. No me iba a escapar.

Estaba tirado en mi cama, con los pies cruzados y los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

– ¿Y bien? –Dijo– explícame porque rayos tuve que salvarte hoy el trasero.

Y ahí comencé… desde Bree entrando a mi despacho hasta el niño con el abdomen sangrante.

– Jamás había visto tanta sangre en mi puta vida –murmuré aun pasmado de que tantas cosas me hubieran pasado en un sólo jodido día.

– ¿Y como está ahora?

Negué con la cabeza.

– Ni idea. Cuando tuve que irme ya llevaba 4 horas en cirugía y no había noticias.

– Puta… – murmuró Jasper, resumiendo en una sola palabra lo jodido de la situación.

– Lo sé…

– ¿Y que hay de los niños que han molestado a Bree?

– Ella asegura que han dejado de hacerlo desde que ese niño está con ella… pero no sé cómo le este yendo ahora que el niño evidentemente no está yendo al colegio.

Cuando bajé al desayunador al día siguiente, Bree tenía una cara de evidente funeral. Miré a Carmen pidiendo explicaciones.

– Ella contestó esta mañana cuando llamó el hermano mayor de Alec.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendido y miré a Bree acercándome a ella, acariciando sus cabellos.

– ¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron cariño? –pregunte con dulzura.

– Alec está en coma –murmuró Bree con la voz rota.

Gruñí internamente.

Sólo por ver a mi hermana así, completamente devastada, con lágrimas derramándose por sus ojitos. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese hijo de la gran puta decirle eso a mi hermana? Comprendía su situación, comprendía que estaba preocupado por su hermano pero eso no justificaba que le soltara una información así como así a una niña de ocho años.

Ella se bajó del desayunador y corrió hacia mí rodeando el taburete en el que estaba sentada. Sin dudarlo la abracé con fuerza.

– Carmen ¿Cómo mie… rayos se te ocurre dejar que ese hijo de la ch… señora que lo parió le diga algo como eso a Bree?

– No Edward, no te equivoques –me dijo tranquilamente – Bree solo está omitiendo parte de la información.

La mire extrañado.

– ¿Qué parte de la información?

– El hecho de que el coma de Alec es inducido.

– Pero está en coma a fin de cuentas –gruñó Bree en mis brazos.

– Pero es por su bien Bree –contradijo Carmen cariñosamente.

– Explícate Carmen por favor que no entiendo nada.

Ella suspiró.

– Alec está así por culpa de un… tarado ebrio que no supo por dónde conducía y atropelló al niño. Según Emmet, apenas salió de cirugía, le tomaron una tomografía; explicó que Alec tenía el cráneo inflamando y su cerebro estaba presionándose contra su cráneo. Tu tío se dio cuenta de la hinchazón en la cabeza cuando ya estaban en cirugía. En la tomografía se dieron cuenta que estaba teniendo mucha actividad cerebral a pesar de la anestesia, así que decidieron inducirle el coma para que su cerebro pudiese recuperarse más rápidamente sin el retraso obvio que su actividad le estaba causando.

Suspiré más tranquilo. A veces a Bree se le salía lo Platt que traía en las venas –cortesía del lado de la familia de mi madre–.

– Ya lo ves Bree estás exagerando un poco las cosas cariño –murmuré contra su cabello.

– Pero está en coma.

– Pero es por su bien cariño. El tío Aro está haciendo todo lo posible por salvarle la vida. Él ama a los niños y su salud, estoy completamente seguro que jamás haría algo para dañar a ningún niño, y –la separé de mi para mirarla a los ojos– mucho menos a alguien como Alec, por qué sabe que tú lo quieres mucho.

– ¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas.

– Por supuesto –murmuré.

– Por la garrita.

Me reí.

– Por la garrita –murmuré enganchando mi dedo meñique con el suyo.

* * *

_**¡Holiwis!**_

_**Si ya sé que me quieren linchar con antorchas y palas y todo... y pido una enorme disculpa pero luego de semanas de estrés total con un montón de jodidos examenes y trabajos que entregar pues se me secó el cerebro y la inspiración no me llegaba por ningún lado. Pero parece haber vuelto y pues trataré de estar actualizando cada 3er día... no prometo nada, pero lo estaré procurando hacer para que ya no se pierdan del hilo de la historia.**_

_**Gracias por sus rewievs y Favs**_

_**Esos poquitos Rw y Fv son los que me hacen querer seguir haciendo esto.**_

_**A parte de todo quería decirles que NO VOY A ABANDONAR LA HISTORIA**_

_**La seguiré hasta el fina, por que si no lo hiciera no me sentiria agusto conmigo misma, ni con uds.  
**_

_**Sin más espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y nos vemos la siguiente.**_

_**¡Besos!**_


End file.
